This invention relates to modular elements for use in a temporary wall structure and, more particularly, to panel elements which are both lightweight and easily connectible to corresponding elements.
With the recent prevalence of trade shows, there is a need for temporary structures to act as a back drop for display booths and seminars. Given that trade shows are quite temporary, in addition to being sturdy the structure needs to be quick and easy to assemble and disassemble, as well as portable. Past designs, however, have not achieved these goals satisfactorily.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,086 to Hanlon discloses a display structure which has the advantage of being lightweight and easy to transport, but lacks durability and sturdiness. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,999 to Downing discloses a display which also lacks a solid attachment means between panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,565 to Kuffner provides a more stable connection means between panels, however connections are both complex to manufacture and not simple to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler, more portable and easy-to-assemble system for providing temporary structures. It has been discovered that multi-ply corrugated cardboard panels, when treated and finished properly, are particularly well-adapted for use in temporary display structures. Furthermore, a novel integral means of attaching adjacent panels has been devised.
The present invention offers construction elements for use in trade show displays, point-of-purchase merchandise displays, and other temporary structures, which are lightweight, simple to manufacture, easy to assemble, portable, reusable and recyclable.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a. panel assembly kit comprising:
a plurality of panels, each panel having:
a body having a front face and a back face; and
a plurality of fingers and notches alternately defined in a plane in said body to define a connecting side; and
wherein said panels are assembled with at least some of said fingers and said notches of adjacent said panels interfitting with each other in intersecting planes with said fingers extending through said notches from said front side to said back side so that said fingers overlap said back face and engage a portion of said adjacent panel.
In another aspect, the invention provides a panel assembly comprising:
a plurality of panels, each panel having:
a body having a front face and a back face; and
a plurality of fingers and notches alternately defined in a plane in said body to define a connecting side; and
wherein said panels are assembled with at least some of said fingers and said notches of adjacent said panels interfitting with each other in intersecting planes with said fingers extending through said notches from said front side to said back side so that said fingers overlap said back face and engage a portion of said adjacent panel.